The problem of protecting computer devices, especially those containing server software or any other software, whose uninterrupted and stable operation is highly important, is especially acute at present. Web hosting, banking servers, or any other servers to which access is gained by means of the Internet, are potential targets of distributed denial of service (DDoS) attacks. Such attacks are often carried out with the aid of botnets (a plurality of computer devices controlled remotely by a hacker) and result in significant delays, and sometimes to the total failure of the server processing requests from any other computer devices, such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests.
There are various approaches to protecting servers against DDoS attacks. In most instances, these approaches involve an analysis of the traffic arriving at the server in order to detect signs of a DDoS attack in the incoming traffic of the server, and also subsequent blocking of traffic which is characteristic of DDoS attacks.
Although the approaches known from the prior art are aimed at solving the stated problems in the field of protecting computer devices against DDoS attacks, they do not adequately solve the problem of traffic filtering.